


Jealous?

by spacesex4651



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L (Death Note), Awkward Crush, BDSM, Crush at First Sight, Detectives, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/M, Secret Crush, Yagami Sayu Has the Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: Another L short story (by short I mean five long chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

It had become impossible to focus since you were accepted onto the Kira case. But it wasn’t because of the obscene stress, or the possibility of your own mortality, or even the invasion of privacy you’d experienced since moving into the Kira HQ. It was L. You’d spoken with him on the phone and on the internet for cases before, but his voice was always masked and there was never a face to match it. The moment he introduced himself to the team you were dead meat. His dark gray eyes had fixated you, and everything from the way he spoke to the position he sat in had you hooked. You were absolutely, positively smitten, and there was nothing you could do about it. 

Today was no different. You sat on the couch with Matsuda, trying your absolute best to focus on the surveillance footage in front of you all to no avail. Your eyes kept drifting over to the raven haired man curled up in the chair as he rewatched the same tape for what felt like the millionth time. Your palms began to sweat just looking at him. For almost a month now you had fallen asleep and woken up to thoughts of him, dressed to what you thought he would like to see you wear, and daydreamed throughout the time you should have been working. You wanted him to hold your hand, bend you over the couch, yell at you, even just look at you. All you wanted was his attention. 

Again, you were lost in a daydream, and you were starting to get frustrated. You needed to work. You needed to sleep. You needed to eat. But all you could do was dream about L. You thought of all the ways you could try to flirt with him and show interest, but you weren’t about to initiate a conversation, so all of those were left on the back burner. But you didn’t only think positively. Often times your anxiety got the best of you. You also thought about how he would reject you and how you weren’t good enough for the infamous ‘L’. You were zig zagging between loving him and hating yourself and the process was getting exhausting. 

You let out a quiet yawn, turning over to him once more as you sighed. Matsuda picked up on whatever it was you were feeling and gave you a soft tap. 

“You okay?” He asked, turning himself to face you slightly. You nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think I’m just tired.” You lied. For being a somewhat unintelligent guy he saw straight through your lie. He leaned in, lowering his volume a few decibels before speaking again. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He whispered. You considered it. You probably needed to get all this off your chest. Maybe it would help you focus. You nodded. Silently, the two of you stood, making your way into the kitchen to talk alone. He leaned up against the counter obviously waiting for you to speak, so you jumped up on the opposite ledge and thought for a moment how to explain yourself. 

“I don’t really know where to start.” You admitted. Matsuda chuckled a bit. 

“Well, whats been bothering you? You’ve been off for a while now. Is your family okay? Did your cat die?” He questioned. Matsuda loved your cat. The two times he had come over to deliver case files or flash drives him and your furry friend had been inseparable. You shook your head. 

“Wow I’ve been that depressed?” You asked sarcastically. Absent mindedly you began to swing your jean covered legs. Matsuda shook his hands. 

“Thats not what I meant. I just mean that you’ve been, I dunnno, more distant than normal.” He shrugged. Again, you sighed. 

“Well I might as well just spit it out. I’m falling in love, and I can’t tell him about it or get him out of my head. It’s impossible to focus, I cant sleep, I don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve thought about talking to him about it but every time I seriously consider it, it seems like such a bad idea. At first I thought it was just some stupid crush but now it’s all I can think about.” You explained. God that felt good. Finally, it wasn’t a secret. 

“Maybe you should just tell him flat out? Like you just did with me.” He suggested. You shook your head. 

“I can’t. It would be…unprofessional. To say the least. I doubt he even remembers I exist most days.” You admitted. It hurt to say aloud. 

“It’s not Light is it?” He asked, somewhat condescendingly. You laughed a little at this, playing with the tips of your hair nervously. 

“No.” You giggled. 

“Phew. Thank God. Can’t get much worse than that.” He agreed. “Well unprofessional means he works here, right?” He guessed. You nodded. “Is it, is it me?” He questioned. Again you giggled. 

“Nope. Wrong again. You suck at this.” You teased. 

“Well you didn’t exactly give me great parameters.” He chuckled. 

“It was enough.” You laughed back. Suddenly, the doors of the kitchen flew open, revealing the man himself, his dark eyes boring into yours as the laughter died down. 

“Am I interrupting something?” He questioned, his tone cold as ice as his stare flickered between the two of you. 

You shook your head, eyes wide as you realized his implications. 

“We were just-”

“I would appreciate it if you would focus on saving lives rather than wasting your time flirting in the kitchen.” He warned. That was his last word before leaving. Immediately you slumped as you followed his form out of the doorway. Tears welled in your eyes from the embarrassment. All you wanted to do was go back upstairs to your floor. Matsuda noticed your shift and came forward. 

“Its him isn’t it.” He accused. You nodded, sniffling now as tears threatened to fall. “Shit, I’m sorry Y/N this is all my fault. If I didn’t ask to you to talk this never would have happened.” He apologized. You shook your head. 

“No, it felt really good to get it off my chest. I appreciate it Matsu, really. I think I’m just gonna head to bed. It’s been a long day.” You admitted quietly, wiping the tears from your cheeks as you slid off the counter. Matsuda wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you quick and tight before letting you go. 

“Try to get some sleep, okay? We can talk about this later. Maybe tonight if your still up I’ll come by and we can figure it out.” He offered. You nodded with a small smile. 

“Thanks Matsu.” You thanked. 

You headed straight back to your floor from the kitchen. Matsu could bring your laptop tonight when he came by. All you wanted to do was lay in bed and cry. So when you stepped through the door into the spacious room thats exactly what you did. Immediately you flopped onto the bed, sobbing somewhat loudly as you let it all out. 

“Im so dumb!” You screamed into the mattress, letting your cries fill the empty room. “He fucking hates me!” The tears didn’t stop for another thirty minutes, and even after you felt like shit. You decided to get into a warm shower and try and relax. After all, there was nothing you could do about it now. L already thought you and Matsuda had something going on, which meant that he wouldn’t like you at all anymore, and as much as it broke your heart all you could do was ignore it or try to change his mind. After a nice long shower and face mask you found yourself by the windowsill reading. Though L was still on your mind you were able to relax for a bit. Beside you your phone buzzed. You flipped it over, seeing a text from Matsuda like he promised. 

Matsu:

Wanna hang?

Y/N: 

Ofc. Can you bring my laptop? I left it on the couch.

Matsu:

Already got it. Bringing tea, on my way up. 

 

You loved the friendship you had with Matsuda. He was kind and considerate, and you wondered why you couldn’t fall for someone like him instead. Not that L wasn’t kind, but the situation would have been undoubtedly better if it had been Matsuda in his place. Soon a knock sounded at your door, and you opened it to find him with two tea cups in hand and your laptop under his arm. You quickly grabbed the computer and the tea, letting him in and setting everything down on the couches. 

“Thanks Matsu.” You appreciated. 

“Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t try to cheer you up.” He admitted. 

The two of you talked for hours. Though you lightly brushed on L, the conversation stayed light, for which you were grateful. The two of you laughed and teased each other for what felt like all night, and only when the sun began to rise over the horizon did the two of you part ways. For the first time in a long time you went to sleep happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing you thought of after waking was L. The memories of the night before flooded you like a tidal wave and it didn’t take long for the tears to start. You didn’t want to look like you’d been crying to the rest of the team, but the ice cubes were in the kitchen and you weren’t about to go down there in your pajamas. Instead you washed your face with cold water and held back your sadness as you dressed yourself. 

You didn’t greet the team as you entered the common room. Immediately you were on your laptop, trying to figure out who the hell Kira was now that Light was in the clear. It was between a group of businessmen and the surveillance cameras weren’t doing much for you at this point. You skipped lunch per usual nowadays. What was different about today was your lack of glances towards L. Sure you thought about him periodically, but every time you did another wave of sadness overcame you, and so you pushed him out of your mind. On three separate occasions you escaped to the bathroom, only to cry silently for a moment before cleaning up and leaving again. It was torture. And so you came to a decision. You were going to talk to L. You were going to leave the case. 

When members of the task force had begun to filter out you made your move. It took seven minutes to prepare to stand, and when you did your knees were weak and wobbly. After a few deep breaths and a mini pep talk about how this would be good for you, you gained the courage to walk over to him. He was curled up in front of the monitors per usual. When you came around to his side his finger was in between his lips, lost in thought and eyes glazed over. 

“Um, Ryuzaki? Can I talk to you for a second?” You asked quietly. He turned and met your eyes, something that took the small amount of confidence you had away. 

“If this is about yesterday it’s forgotten.” He mumbled softly. You shook your head, averting your eyes to the floor. 

“It’s not. I, um, I want to leave the case.” You admitted. This caught his attention. Behind you Matsuda gasped. He spun to face you, leaning sideways to catch your stare as he did so. You focused on him once more, knowing full well this might be the last time you’d see him. 

“And why is that?” He questioned, actually sounding somewhat upset. You shook it off, he needed all the hands he could get, you figured. 

“Personal reasons.” You muttered. L raised a brow at you. Your knees shook. He looked down, noticing this, and met your eyes again. 

“You know that this will raise suspicions of you being Kira, correct?” He accused. This couldn’t be true! 

“But Kira would want to stay on the case, make sure nobody was getting too close.” You reasoned. 

“Hm.” He hummed. Oh god, you just wanted to leave. 

“I just can’t do this anymore.” You admitted softly. The heavy feeling settled in your chest, and you knew you were close to tears when your bottom lip began to wobble. You caught it in between your teeth, looking over to Matsuda for support. He sat open mouthed on the couch, staring at you with a horrified expression plastered on his usually cheerful face. You felt worse. 

“You know we will protect you, and you agreed to risk your life to catch him. Has your opinion changed?” You were feeling worse by the moment. “Plus, wouldn’t Matsuda miss you?” The way he said it was cold, heartless, and flat out mean. 

“No. It hasn’t. I just, I can’t focus. And I don’t think I’m much help anyways.” These were all excuses. He seemed to pick up on it. 

“Why don’t you sleep on it. Take a break for the rest of the night.” He offered. Silently you agreed, and quickly moved to grab your stuff and head upstairs. Maybe he was right, you were being stupid. The only thing that mattered was catching Kira. 

Hours later you were somewhat tipsy. Matsuda had called, warning you of his arrival later and demanding explanation, though you were sure he already knew. You could hear L in the background, telling him to stop yelling, and it only hurt you more. He arrived an hour after you’d started drinking, and though it was only wine, you greeted him with a hug. 

“Your drunk, aren’t you.” He chuckled. You shook your head. 

“Tipsy, at best. Let’s go out.” You offered bravely. 

“Out where?” He questioned. You had a plan. 

“I wanna go to a club. I’m gonna find someone that looks like L and I’m gonna fuck him.” You said blankly. Matsuda laughed harder than this. 

“I’m all for you feeling better. I’m still mad, but I’ll push it aside for this. Seems more important.” He reasoned. 

The two of you separated as you got ready. Hair, makeup, dress, heels, the whole process took over an hour. When you were done, you were actually proud. You looked fuckable, to say the least. The tiny dress showed off your best assets, heels elongating your legs well and the makeup shaping your puffy eyes into big balls of light. You knocked on his door when you were fully ready, and he opened it in the most casual outfit you’d ever seen him in. 

The ride to the club didn’t take long. One of L’s drivers took the two of you to the address Matsuda gave, and warned you to call when you wanted to be retrieved. Once the two of you were in it was a hot mess. People were yelling and grinding everywhere to the loud music. Immediately you headed to the bar. The two of you took shots until you were sufficiently drunk, and immediately after he began his search for an L looking man. After a minute or so of scanning he found one, and pointed him out to you. 

“I think if I took a few more shots he might be the one.” You admitted. So thats exactly what you did. It didn’t take much to get him to agree to come home, or at least back to HQ, with you. You called the car once Matsuda was done dancing, and the three of you squished into the back of the car he called. You were far more drunk than any of the men in the car, not that you minded. You and the L lookalike were all flirty words and touches while Matsuda danced along to the music in the car. When the three of you pulled up, L’s voice came through the speakers. You rolled your window down. 

“We’re back! Let us in!” You giggled happily. 

“Who is that.” He asked blankly through the speakers. 

“He’s just my friend don’t worry. We’re going up to my room directly.” You promised. At the mention of your room the man reattached his mouth to your neck. You giggled, drunk as a bird in a pond, and waited for the gate to open. L sighed, actually sighed, before opening the gate. After the intense security protocol you were alone in the elevator with the mystery man. The moment the two of you had your own space he was on you, pushing you up against the wall of the elevator and attacking your lips. You sort of blacked out from there. You remember closing your eyes when his head was between your legs, pretending it was L instead. You remember his hard cock entering you, and how you imagined L would act if it were him. You remember cumming at least once. You remember him pulling out and cumming on your tummy. And you remember him leaving. That was about it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day you were hungover as hell. You could feel how sluggish your mind and body were, and you only vaguely remember bringing back the L lookalike. You did however remember the conversation you had with L over the speakerphone, and only now did you remember that the speakerphone was hooked up to a camera. L knew you got laid. And that, in itself, was mortifying. Despite your less than careful moves you were happy. It had worked. It really did somewhat feel like L. You showered and dressed well, knowing that you had a plan if you ever had bad days now, and made sure to text Matsuda a thank you for taking you out before heading downstairs. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood except for L. You greeted them all and they greeted you back, happy to see you were doing well. 

“You seem cheerful today.” Souichiro commented. You smiled. 

“I guess I am.” You agreed. 

“I’m sure the guy who got his dick wet last night is happy too.” L muttered. Nobody expected him to use that sort of language. There were some awkward coughs and a mean death glare from Matsu. You didn’t care. 

You focused, for the first time in months. You were able to narrow down who it was, and when   
Light showed up with Misa it was less annoying than usual. Matsu and you had lunch together where you managed half a sandwich. Today was going surprisingly well. You didn’t care about L’s comment. In fact, you were happy he knew what he was missing out on. Maybe if he was nicer or talked to you more it would have been him. Nevertheless it felt like it really was him in your bed last night. Psychologically, it was fucked up. But for now it would have to do. 

When dinner rolled around you ate with the team. Although L wasn’t scarfing down cake like usual. Instead, he sat quietly, watching the screens like he had all day. In your good mood you headed towards the kitchen, grabbing him a piece of cake and a fork and walking back to the room with it in hand. You had more confidence this time when you stood by his side. With a small smile, you placed the piece of cake in front of him, catching his attention for a moment. Internally you were cheering. L gave you a small nod in return and you headed back to work. 

By midnight your focus was lost, your thoughts again on the man a few feet in front of you. Oh how you wished he would like you back. L then made a proposition to the remaining team members. Matsuda, Mogi, and you were all taken aback. 

“Lets all drink together.” You weren’t stupid. You knew this was for him to see if you’d fuck just anyone when you were drunk. You also weren’t about to turn down free drinks. So the four of you sat on the floor together, pouring glasses of some insanely expensive whiskey as you made small talk, something you knew L hated. L was watching you with hawk eyes, and it scared you a little to be honest. You weren’t a fucking slut. Twenty minutes in and you were already drunk. The whiskey went down too smooth for your liking, and you found yourself giggling at absolutely anything. It did’t slip your mind that L was still on his first glass, but after your sixth you didn’t really care. Matsuda was on his fourth, and for a lightweight he seemed composed, though you knew it was only because the boss was right there. You didn’t keep tabs on Mogi, though you caught him staring at you a few times. 

“Did you enjoy your night last night?” L commented, staring directly at your neck. You realized that the makeup covering you hickeys was probably sliding off by now. You were too drunk to filter your next words. 

“Jealous?” You questioned. Surprisingly, L fidgeted a bit and rubbed his feet together. “Don’t worry, I was only fucking him because he looked like-”

“Her dad!” Matsuda cut in, stopping you. 

Oh fuck, really? Even L couldn’t hide the puzzled look on his face as you stared at Matsu with absolute confusion. You concluded three things then. One, Matsuda was drunk. Two, you looked super weird now. And three, L would never buy this. You rested your palm in your hand, far too embarrassed to even look at the three. You had two options here. You could deny it and have L question what your original sentence was, or you could agree, and succumb to the implications of incest. Neither were good options. Fuck. 

“Um.” You settled on. Then, you realized your third option. Laughter. So you burst out in giggles with Matsu and Modi following suit. L was still staring at you, but looking at him only made you laugh harder, and you fell to your side in your drunken fit. 

“I think we should go to bed.” Matsuda interjected. 

“Nooooo.” You whined, not wanting to leave L’s side. You knew it was a group thing, but just having him here while intoxicated was enough to drive you wild. 

“Come on, we have work tomorrow.” He argued back softly. You shook your head, still on the floor. Surprisingly L spoke up. 

“Why don’t you two get to bed. I’ll get her in bed.” And Matsu wasn’t about to argue with that, knowing fully well you wouldn’t mind. The two of them exited. Finally you were alone with L. 

“You know that floor is dirty.” L commented. His tone was dominating, and you knew right them you were done. L was totally a dom. 

“Oh no! Germs!” You giggled sarcastically. You heard a chuckle from L. You sat up on your knees anyways, crawling over to him so your knees were practically touching. 

“What were you going to say earlier?” He questioned calmly. You giggled, of course, and decided on making a move. It was more so the alcohol deciding, but you didn’t care. So without much thought you placed your legs either side of his and slid onto his lap. L didn’t seem shocked or stunned as you had imagined. The dude smirked. 

“I don’t think you need me to answer that.” You purred. L’s body tensed up a bit, and you took the opportunity to push your core down onto what you felt as a growing cock. 

“You’re not wrong.” He muttered, flickering his eyes between yours and your lips. Quickly you moved down, pressing your lips to his. He responded instantly, his hands wrapping around your middle as he kissed back. 

“Your gonna regret this tomorrow.” He muttered against your lips as he pulled away. You shrugged. 

“Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drunk so this short. Smut tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Your lips met his again, and you sighed against them as you realized you were finally where you wanted to be. L’s hands moved down your waist to cup your ass and you moaned into his mouth as you ground down on him again. 

“Your wearing too much.” You whined. L chuckled. 

“I can say the same to you.” He countered. Immediately you were stripping, pulling your shirt over your head to reveal a red lace bra. You’d been wearing lace since you met him just in case. His eyes were glued to your tits, and you giggled as you unhooked your bra from the back. With a somewhat clutzy movement you abandoned your skirt as well. Now it was just your skin and underwear. L was practically drooling as he sat back on his elbows. 

“Your turn.” You commanded softly. L didn’t waste any time ridding himself of his shirt, and holy shit did he have abs. You knew he practiced martial arts after a fight between him and Light involving a few solid kicks but you didn’t expect him to be so in shape. This was a very pleasant surprise. Without warning he shoved you back, forcing you into the same position he was in only moments ago. L crawled forward, hooking a hand in your underwear as his mouth attached to your nipple. Your head threw back with a small moan. Holy shit. 

L’s hand pulled down the front of your underwear and slipped his fingers under the lace. His teeth softly bit at your bud as his tongue swirled it and you pushed your core into his hand as a silent plea. Slowly he pulled the lace from your bottom half, leaving you completely nude on the floor. L’s eyes trailed down to your wet center with hunger you’d never seen from any man before. 

“I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve thought about this.” He mumbled, running his fingers up and down your slit. Same, you thought as his finger nudged its way in between your lips to tap on your nerve. You cried out, drunk and horny as ever, and L chuckled at this. Before he could get any further he stood and shed his pants, showing a very obvious and large erection through his boxers. Soon they joined his jeans on the floor, leaving him naked much like you in the empty room. Fuck he was big. 

“Why don’t you come and warm me up?” He questioned rhetorically. You nodded, practically drooling, and raised yourself to your knees. His hand threaded your hair and gripped the back of your head to bring you closer. You opened your mouth, letting him slide his hard cock in to the back of your throat. It took everything in you to not gag, but you managed, and soon he was sliding in and out at a decent pace. His mouth hung open, head back and eyes closed as he moaned in a deep grumble. You hollowed your cheeks and licked at his head when he slid out, forcing him to let out a small “fuck” at the feeling. 

“I can’t wait anymore. I have to fuck you.” He demanded. You let him slide out of your mouth. L dropped to his knees and adjusted his legs so you could get on top. You understood the silent command and moved to sit on him again. The moment his cock entered you you moaned, resting your head on his shoulder as you lowered yourself down. It was a delicious stretch. Your ass hit his legs when he was fully seated in you, and the head of his cock rubbed against your cervix. L growled a deep moan and pushed up into you with desperation. He didn’t give you long to adjust. 

He thrusted up into you with all his power, holding you down to him with your hips as his pace picked up speed. You were a moaning mess. L’s strong grip combined with his harsh thrusting was bound to make you cum. Your head bounced on his shoulder as you moaned into his ear. 

“You like it when I fuck your sloppy little snatch?” He growled. You whined, nodding your head yes. “Such a fucking whore, taking home that man yesterday. Who were you imagining when he was sucking on your clit, hm? Who were you thinking about when he was fucking into you?” L patronized. 

“You!” You yelled out, still blissed out from the intense thrusting. Your clit bounced against his bone with the position and it was absolutely amazing. But you wondered how he knew the man had eaten you out. Was he watching on the cameras? And for some reason it was really fucking hot. 

“And look who you’re with now. Was it worth it little girl? Was it worth making daddy jealous?” You nearly choked. L having a daddy kink was completely unexpected. 

“No!” You choked out, getting closer and closer the faster he got. 

“Who do you belong to?” He growled, his hand reaching down to your ass as he squeezed. 

“You.” You moaned out. L chuckled. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you. Who do you belong to?” He asked again. 

“You! I’m yours L, I promise.” You screamed, so fucking close to the edge you could practically taste it. 

“Fuck, thats right. You’re mine now.” He agreed in a breathless moan. Sweat had picked up between the two of you, and L’s thrusting was relentless as ever. 

“L, I’m close, please.” You begged. Without warning he stopped, pushing you back onto the carpet as he placed himself above you. You made a small noise in protest, but soon enough he was pushing back into you, the angle forcing him to rub against a spot inside you that made you see stars. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” He grumbled. One hand held himself above you by your head and the other trailed down to your stomach. There he pushed, feeling himself inside you as he moved. 

“Feel that? That’s me. This belongs to me.” He claimed possessively. It felt so good there were tears in your eyes. He took his hand off, watching as he moved in and out. “I can see my cock in you like this.” He growled. You whined, so close to cumming once again. 

“Please, L, please let me cum.” You begged again. He moaned out. 

“Who owns you?” He asked, picking up his pace again. 

“You!” You agreed, ready to say just about anything to get what you wanted. He chuckled. 

“Thats right. You want me to make you cum? Huh? Want me to take care of you?” He questioned, something venomous in his tone. You nodded against the carpet. 

“Yes! Please!” You yelled. 

“What do we say then?” He asked. His fingers were putting the slightest pressure on your clit. You needed more. 

“Please make me cum daddy! I’ll do anything!” You screamed out, pushing back against his fingers as you cried. He chuckled, rubbing at your clit as tears leaked from your eyes.   
“Since you asked so nicely.” He patronized again. You squirmed beneath him as you came, catching your bottom lip between your teeth as you cried. It felt too good. You bucked against him and he growled, taking his fingers off your clit to wrap his hand around your hip bone. He pounded harder and faster as he neared his own peak. 

“I’m gonna cum in your mouth.” He claimed as he pulled out. You sat up on your knees even in your drunken exhaustion and opened your mouth wide. After a few tugs he placed his cock in your mouth and you closed around it as he came. With a mouthful of cum you swallowed, and he tapped on your lips as if to prove you swallowed it. You opened up, showing your clean tongue, and he tapped on that as well. You lifted it and he smiled, knowing you swallowed it all. 

“Good girl.” He spoke, still breathless from the orgasm. You smiled a proud little smile. The reality of the situation hit quite fast. You had just fucked L. 

“I need a drink.” You whispered. He laughed. L poured you a drink and handed it over and you gulped it with thankfulness. The whiskey burned a bit, a sign that you were no longer very drunk. You wanted to be again, so you handed it back and asked for more. 

Thirty minutes later you were drunk again. You fell back onto the couch with a sigh, still butt naked, and L looked over to you with his usual stare. “You don’t wanna drink more too?” You questioned, looking over to him. He shook his head. 

“I don’t really care for alcohol.” He admitted. You giggled at this. 

“So your plan was to get me drunk and fuck me?” You asked. 

“Not exactly, but I’m glad it worked out this way.” He chuckled. You sat for a moment with another question on your tongue. 

“Did you watch on the cameras last night?” You accused. 

“For a moment, yes.” He was unashamed. 

“Isn’t that a little pervy?” He shrugged. 

“Probably.” 

L escorted you back to your room when you grew tired. It took a moment to get redressed, and L insisted on keeping your underwear. You agreed, of course, and allowed him to wrap his arm around you as he helped you back upstairs and into bed. He kissed you goodnight once you were naked again and tucked into bed. 

“Get some sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He commanded softly. Your eyes were already closed and you nodded, falling into sleep before you heard the door close.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Morning guys.” You greeted with a shaky voice. They all bid good morning and you turned to Matsuda immediately.

 

“Matsuda, a moment of your time?” You asked sweetly. Matsuda nodded suspiciously and followed you to the kitchen. The moment the door closed you turned to him with a distressed look.

 

“I fucked L.” You spit out immediately in anxiousness.

 

Matsuda choked on the coffee he’d brought with him as he stared back, equally as disturbed.

 

“Wait what?” He questioned.

 

“I know, I know.” You panicked, pacing the kitchen hall as you stressed. “I got super drunk and I got on top of him and it just escalated from there.” You explained. Your hands came up to your face as you continued walking in circles.

 

“You look L’s virginity?” He questioned again. Your eyes shot to his with a horrified stare.

 

“He was a virgin?!” You practically cried. Matsuda nodded with a wide eyed stare, still obviously concerned. “Oh fuck. Fuck me. Fuck this.” You rambled.

 

“I would say this isn’t that bad but this, this can’t be good.” He explained. You began pacing again out of habit.

 

“Shit, I know. I don’t know what I was thinking. I wasn’t thinking! What does this even mean?” You stressed.

 

“Are you guys a thing now?” He asked. You shook your head.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so?” You explained.

 

“Was it…bad?” He cringed at his own question.

 

“No! No, not at all. It was like, probably some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

“And the only sex he’s ever had.” He added.

 

“Don’t remind me! How am I supposed to go out there and sit in the same room as him! I’m mortified!” You complained. Matsuda chuckled.

 

“You could try getting drunk again.” He teased. You rolled your eyes.

 

“You’re not helping.” You sighed. “Shit, we should probably go back out there. L wasn’t too happy about us talking yesterday.” You remembered.

 

“Well at least we know why now.” He added.

 

“Do I look okay?” You asked quickly, turning to him to gage his reaction. Matsuda only laughed.

 

“You look fine. Don’t stress too much, okay? Focus on Kira.” He reminded. You nodded.

 

The two of you worked in silence on the couch for the next couple hours. Your anxiety was through the roof and even your chest had started to hurt. When the team left for lunch, Matsuda left too, leaving you and L alone again. The silence was so awkward you wanted to scream. L paused his typing for a moment.

 

“You don’t regret it, do you?” He asked into the silence. The question shocked you a bit.

 

“No.” You spoke. You didn’t regret it. Were you worried about the consequences and awkwardness that had enveloped your day? Absolutely. But you didn’t regret it.

 

“Good.” L spoke softly. “Come up here.”

 

You did as told. L pointed to the seat next to him and you sat, crossing your legs as you awaited his next words. A moment later he turned to you with a strawberry in hand held out to you.

 

“Strawberry?” He questioned. You nodded slowly, and watched as he held the fruit to your lips. This man would be the death of you. You opened your mouth and closed your eyes as he placed the strawberry in between your teeth. When he let go, you chewed it, swallowing it with a loud gulp. L’s finger swiped across your bottom lip, and your eyes flew open just in time to watch him lick his fingers as he withdrew them.

 

“Sweet.” He mumbled, catching your eyes only for a moment before turning back to the monitor. “I’m putting one in you tonight.” He commented smoothly. You would have choked if you had eaten another one.

 

“What?” You questioned dumbly.

 

“A strawberry.” He said simply. You nodded slowly, unsure of what to say.

 

“I’ve been hard all morning thinking about it.” He spoke casually. How was he so calm about all of this? You coughed awkwardly as your heart rate increased, looking away towards the monitors to watch security. You watched as the team walked back into the hallway leading to the room, and you pushed yourself up to stand. L had other ideas. His hand caught your wrist lightning fast.

 

“Stay.” He growled. Immediately you sat back in the chair. It was awkward to have the rest of the team sitting away from you. You shot Matsuda a few confused glances and he only shrugged, leaving you stuck next to him. It’s not that you didn’t want to be near him, hell just the thought of your proximity drove you absolutely mad, but it was inappropriate in your mind. L grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from the table and quickly scribbled something down on it before turning to you.

 

“What do you think of this?” He questioned. You looked down at the paper below you with sweaty palms.

 

‘take your lunch break in 5 & meet me in the kitchen.’

 

That was… subtle. You nodded.

 

“I think that could work.”

 

You spent the next five minutes watching the clock before announcing your break to the rest of the team and scuttling off to the kitchen. A few minutes later L came through the door, that intimidatingly dominant look plastered on his face.

 

“Hi.” You squeaked out. L smiled, actually smiled, before responding.

 

“Hello darling.” He greeted back. You’re cheeks became warm with the pet name and you stood awkwardly, unknowing of what to do.

 

“I can’t seem to focus today. I think it has something to do with this.” He gestured to his painfully obvious hard on his jeans and you giggled.

 

“That might be the case.” You agreed.

 

“I expect you to take care of this. I’m not wrong in this assumption, am I?” He questioned. You shook your head.

 

“Not at all. But, where?” You looked around, knowing someone was bound to come in here eventually. L strode forward quickly, grabbing your arm and dragging you into a small, dark supply closet to your left. The moment the door closed he was on you, pushing you up against the wall and ravaging your mouth with his. You moaned softly into his lips, pushing yourself back against him slightly. He took this as a game, shoving you back further as his hands found their way under your shirt. He tugged hard on the cups of your bra, flipping it and settling it below your breasts. His hands cupped them and softly massaged. You were in heaven. Your skirt was pulled up to your waist and your underwear was literally torn from your body as you let out a small cry.

 

“Shhh.” L warned, though it sounded more ‘daddy like’ than friendly. You were lifted then by the backs of your thighs. You wrapped your legs around him, closing your eyes in the already pitch black room as you listened to the sound of his zipper. Within a moment he was entering you, pushing his cock into you inch by inch as you bit down on his shoulder to keep quiet.   
Once he was fully inside you he sighed, seeming to lose a good amount of the tension that was in his shoulders. His head rested against the wall behind you as he fucked into you slowly. A shiver ran down his spine.

 

“Fuck I missed this.” He growled softly. You hummed in agreeance, loving the way he filled you like this.

 

“Thank you daddy.” You whispered, and he gave a particularly harsh thrust at that.

 

“Your driving me insane, you know that, don’t you?” He teased. You giggled.

 

“You sure its not the sugar and lack of sleep?” You teased back. He chuckled at this.

 

“Definitely not. Sugar and insomnia are constants in my life. You, my darling, are the variable.” He muttered back. You could feel him moving inside you, still slow and controlled. With a knee to prop up your weight he removed one hand from your legs, using it to tease at your clit in small, fast circles. You constricted around him and he let out a deep moan.

 

“I’m not gonna last. I woke up with this and it wouldn’t go away. Can you cum for me baby?” He asked softly. You were amazed with his effort. You nodded.

 

The knot built in your stomach as he continued to rub at you, his cock still sliding in and out of you at a controlled pace. It felt sweeter and more personal than the night before, and you could barely take it as his head rested in your neck. You were so close, so fucking close, and with a particularly harsh thrust you came, moaning softly as you threw your head back.

 

“Good girl. Such a good girl.” He praised, increasing his speed as he fucked somewhat lazily into you.

 

“I’m gonna cum. Get on your knees.” He ordered, letting go of you and dropping your feet to the floor. You did as told. Soon he was thrusting into your mouth again, filling it up and tapping on your cheek once he pulled out to signal your swallow. You did.

 

The two of you sat on the floor, breathing heavily as you calmed down. L leaned over and placed a kiss on your forehead, something he had never done before, before pulling you into him. He placed a hand around your middle as you laid in his lap, still coming down from your high.

 

“We’re still on for tonight.” He stated. You nodded. “Good.”

 

You didn’t want to move. L’s hand was drawing small circles on your back as you inhaled his scent in the darkness. Eventually, the two of you stood. L instructed you to fix your clothing and told you to return in five minutes before leaving. But as you sat in the closet alone in the dark, you wondered if this was all it was for him. Sex. And the thought sort of broke your heart. As every passing day came and went, you wanted him to love you more. And you realized then that this wasn’t going to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to upload a photo onto archive please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

A week went by. L was taking every chance he could get to pull you aside and have sex. Of course, he was new at this, and with that came the vigor and excitement. You, on the other hand, were realizing that this was probably all he wanted. This was all he wanted. It hurt. 

You’d been moping around for a few days. Matsuda had taken notice but you’d shrugged him off. You didn’t want to talk about it. You felt used. It was clear to you that he had become aware of your crush and used it to his own advantage and it made you feel sick and stupid. How could you not have known that you weren’t good enough for him to love?

If L noticed it, he didn’t say anything to you. You had no idea that he’d been studying you these past few days. He watched you out of the corner of his eye, wondering what had been making you so sad. From the moment L saw you he had fallen in love. But L was a patient man. 

He wasn’t about to confess his feelings for you and get rejected, and the longer he continued this with you, the more he realized it was probably all you wanted. This was all you wanted. And it hurt. 

He’d been moping around for a few days. Light had taken notice, but L shrugged him off. He didn’t want to talk about it. He felt sick. It was clear to him that you had become aware of his crush and used it to your own advantage and it made him feel useless and stupid. How could he have not known that he wasn’t good enough for you to love? 

Eventually, he cracked. L pulled light aside when you had gone to bed and sat on the kitchen counter with his jean legs swinging absent mindedly. 

“Whats on your mind?” Light asked, happy to finally get to the bottom of his friends problems. Now that all memories of the death note were gone he was L’s only and first true friend. 

“Y/N and I have striken up a physical relationship.” L began. Lights eyes widened in shock. 

“Wait really? So you guys are together now?” He asked curiously. L shook his head. 

“It’s only sex. But I want more with her. I don’t think she even likes me like that and it hurts to think that way but I’m afraid it’s true.” L admitted. Light only chuckled. 

“Y/N’s had a crush on you since day one man.” Light pointed out. L’s eyes widened at this as he brought his knees to his chest. 

“What do you mean?” L questioned. Light rolled his eyes. 

“I mean I heard her and Matsuda talking in the kitchen like a week ago. She’s in love with you.” He enlightened. L’s heart was pounding out of his chest. Was he in the wrong for not making a move? “Maybe thats why she’s been a little down this week. Fucking her before dating? You’re a dog.” Light laughed. L was on his toes, ready to spring up and ask you out pretty much immediately. But he needed to prepare. 

“How do I ask her out?” He rushed out. Light thought on this for a moment, leaning against the countertop behind him. 

“Well you should probably get her flowers. I’m sure you’re aware that she loves stuffed animals, so you could probably get her one of those too. But what’s important here is that you tell her how you feel.” Light finished. L nodded. 

“Thank you. I’ll do this right away.” L decided. Light left the kitchen, leaving L alone with his thoughts. How would he phrase this? How could he possibly put into words how he felt? 

Meanwhile you were upstairs with Matsuda. 

“You need to tell him how you feel. This is getting ridiculous.” Matsuda commented. You sighed. 

“Maybe I should just cut things off.” You suggested. He sighed. 

“Maybe you should explain how you feel about him. He’s been acting different all week.   
He probably likes you back and is too scared to make a move.” He reasoned. You’d have to think about it. On one hand, you could end up really happy with him. And on the other, you could end up heartbroken. 

Downstairs in the kitchen L was dialing Watari’s number. 

“Watari I need some things for you. It might be difficult this late at night.” L spoke nervously. 

“Are you alright?” He questioned. 

“I’ll be alright. I need roses. Red roses. And a dinosaur stuffed animal. Also chocolate strawberries.” L listed. Watari chuckled. 

“You are aware it’s not Valentines day.” He commented. L sighed. 

“I know.” He agreed. 

“Alright. I’ll be back when I have them.” 

 

Matsuda left you to sleep, though you knew it would be a while before it came. You showered, drying yourself off and blow drying your hair before settling down by the window with another book. Your mind wandered off halfway through the page and onto thoughts of L. What were you going to do? What would you even say? How were you supposed to voice the way you felt about him? 

You were lost in thought for another few minutes or so before a knock on the door sounded. Thinking it was Matsuda forgetting something you hopped up, opening the door to revel a man holding what looked like a lover’s bouquet of gas station gifts. The presents were lowered to reveal L, looking at you with somewhat scared eyes. 

“I’m falling in love with you.” L whispered. Shock overcame you as you looked for a sign he was lying. This had to be another trick to get you into bed, right? You watched as he took a step forward and moved out of his way to let him in, shutting the door behind you. 

“Your what?” You asked again. 

“I’m falling in love with you. Theres no other way to describe it. I thought that maybe it was just a crush but it’s progressed too far for that. I think about you when I should be working and its incredibly distracting. I find myself having dreams about simple things with you like holding hands and talking. I realize now that I might be in the wrong here but I needed to tell you on the small percentage that you’d like me back.” He rambled. Meanwhile you stood there, still in shock. You moved towards the bed, sitting back against it as you kept his gaze. 

“I was wrong wasn’t I?” He asked solemnly. The roses limped in his grasp and he looked away from you then. 

“No.” You croaked out. “You weren’t wrong. You’re never wrong. I really fucking like you L. I thought that this was just sex and you didn’t want any more than that.” You admitted. L’s eyes caught yours again and he smiled this time. 

“You feel the same?” He questioned. You nodded. 

“I’ve been falling in love with you since the moment I met you.” You admitted. L carefully set the gifts down on the floor before making his way towards you. His hands caught your face as he kissed you, softly and slowly for the very first time. No lust. No hunger. Just love. And right then you knew you hadn’t made a mistake getting drunk that night. L liked you back, and once Kira was caught, everything would be right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
